


[PodFic] Refuge

by WarriorDrgnMage



Category: Firefly, Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Crossover, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorDrgnMage/pseuds/WarriorDrgnMage
Summary: lizbetann's original summary: Serenity takes on a load of humans looking for a new home.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	[PodFic] Refuge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lizbetann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizbetann/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Refuge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/84214) by [lizbetann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizbetann/pseuds/lizbetann). 



Can be downloaded as an MP3 [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ogj6iglxuvicto7/Refuge.mp3/file).

Your browser does not support the audio element, but you can still [download this podfic](URL).

EDIT 11/12/20: Upon relisten I found a couple of small mistakes so those have been fixed so if you downloaded it before then please redownload for the fixes!


End file.
